Just As Charming
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: With the death of her mother and no known relatives, Hadley Faison is forced to move cross country to live with a godmother she doesn't even remember. A godmother who just happens to be a part of a magical force, the Charmed Ones.
1. Forward

_Author's Note_

_Hello. This is my first story. Just to warn you this is set after the series finale. Way in the future really. Except for this...well anyway my main character is named Hadley,but you won't meet her till the next chapter...chapter 1 actually. _

_Have fun reading..._

_Chrisf._

Melinda Warren felt drained. It wasn't a physical drain but one of another nature. Everything seemed to be taking a toll on the young witch as of late. She was pregnant, and her powers were acting up. She was getting premonitions when she wanted to freeze things, freezing objects while trying to levitate a simple cup, and things flying across the room while she tried to concentrate on seeing the future. Needless to say it had been a hectic time before she learned to simply stop using her powers. It had taken her a week to stop using her powers, and after a month she finally got used to it. She found mystical, non power ways, ways to evade demons and warlocks, and she started selling medicinal recipes to the townsfolk. It wasn't until yesterday that she started feeling tired.

Melinda remembered a woman and her slave had entered her shop. The woman was looking for a recipe that would help cure her sons illness. Melinda has asked her what was the boys problem. The woman then seemed to get antsy, it seemed that she did not know herself what was wrong. She had checked to see if anyone was there before answering, "My husband had bedded my dear May here." She was referring to the young woman, Melinda guessed no older than twenty, standing by her side. May looked down in shame. Melinda's nerves shook a little. "Is that all?", she asked. The woman then gave a look to May, the young slave began to speak, "He is, special. When he becomes unsettled, things happen". Melinda began to understand. "What type of things?"

"Beyond the nature of this world", May said, some hint of pride coming into her voice. Melinda nodded, understanding completely. She turns to the woman and says, "Would you mind if I spoke to your servant?" The woman looks at them, not fully understanding what was happening, but she could feel something amist. Despite that she left without saying a word. Once they thought they were in the clear, May looked at her and asked, "Are you of the Earth's power?"

"Yes", Melinda answered. Despite her powers having cause some disruption, she focused enough to levitate a cup, then let it drop and freeze it mid fall. May looked at the cup ith shock. "I have never met one of the white's with the ability of mother Earth", she said this without turning her attention back to Melinda. Melinda just smiled. It was strange to hear a slave speak so freely of magic. She had to admit that she had never met a slave with magical powers. Of course she never tried. Their reverie broke as the cup hit the floor. It laid there after rolling to find balance again. May turned back to her once more speaking, "You must help us, our mother, the leader, is going to die soon. She has been looking for someone not of our line. Someone with great power. You have two. That child, my son, he is the first to have tapped into the earth's power so freely. It takes a group of us to do what you and my child can.

"We have tried to get him out of that house, it is evil. It will corrupt him. He needs to stay on the path of good, the path of the earth. I ask of you, help us. Help him." Melinda looked at her, the young girl, there was true panic in her eyes. Melinda reached for her hand, May let her take it, although she was confused as to what was happening. It then came to Melinda. The boy, a beautiful boy, his skin looked like gold, and he his hair was a coarse but fine light brown. He was sitting in his room crying, everytime he cried things would disappear. It was then shown they were being transported around the house. He was frightened, and that was his trigger. When Melinda came out of it, she looked at May. "I will help you."

Melinda asked for May to summon her mistress. She was confused about what ever happened, but never mentioned it. Melinda gave her a mixture of roots and berries. It did nothing but make people fall asleep. She of course made sure that May was informed of this. Before the woman and May left, Melinda said she would come with her to make sure that the family was not all sick. The woman complied, thinking nothing of it. Once they were at the house, Melinda could see slaves milling around the house. They all had the same air as May, strong, willful, knowledgeable. Melinda felt surges of power course through her. This place was nothing but a magical hotspot, the people could not tap into their own powers individually, but as a group they were powerful, it frightened, excited, and empowered Melinda to no end. It seemed that they were aware of this as well. They looked at her in awe and understanding. She was one of them, they were like her.

This enchantment ended when a chair appeared infront of Melinda. Out of nowhere. She then heard yelling. A man, his voice boomed across the entire house. "Get out here you heathen. The devil is in you, and I will not have it running amok in my house!" Melinda felt the words cun through her. This was sickening. More random objects appeared here or there. A crash could be heard through the house, something had fallen. Melinda felt the baby kick. She grabbed her stomach and made her way up the stairs. When the woman tried to stop her, she forced herself to freeze the woman. The others stood in awe. As Melinda made her way up the stairs she saw a man. He looked like he was bracing himself to knocked down the door. Heathen child come out. You will pay in hell, just like your tramp mother." That was enough for Melinda she held up her hand and sent the man flying. He came into collision with a wall, and was soon knocked out. She made her way to the door. As soon as she came into contact with it, she heard sniffling. The child was trying to calm himself down, his cries wavering, but still potent. Melinda then spoke, "Child I mean you no harm. Someone has requested that I come to you." The cries came down to slight breathing. She knew she had him, "You are a special child, you come from a heritage of power that is beyond this world. However you are the first in your line to tap into its greatest potential. Do not be afraid of it. Do not be afraid of me. Let me in child. Let me in"

The next few events were a blur. The child had opened the door. There stood the little boy in he premonition. His eyes were red from crying, and he seemed exhausted. She took him down stairs, the woman had long been unfrozen. Melinda froze her again. The slaves in the house followed Melinda outside of the house. One took the lead and they walked not too far from the house. It was a patch of land in the forest. There was a group of elderly women, all slaves, waiting. Melinda felt a burst of energy enter her body. It was not threatening, but it was alarming. She felt May take the child from her. The child held on to his mother as if it was life. One of the women, the shortest of the group, hobbled very slowly to Melinda. There was something powerful about this woman. Her being was stronger than anything Melinda had every felt.

The strange woman began to speak, a language that was foreign to Melinda. May however stepped in and translated:

_ "Since the beginning of time, there has been one powerful being: Mother Earth. Mother Earth had created everything. She gave life to the animals, she provided the light in the heavens. She gave sustenance to the inhabitants. She gave beauty to this world. Since she gave life to all being, all had connection to her. Mother Earth was powerful and allowed for her children to have access to her power. However people found greed, and hate, and sin. This caused Mother Earth, in utter disappointment, to close herself off from all. However she could not close it all the way in fear that her children would forget her. Instead she allowed access to it but only few could truly utilize it. Tap into the power of our Mother. We all have that ability. To use forces beyond that of our comprehension. However to what degree is something else. You have shown to be truly in tuned with Mother Earth. A woman that can activate three powers. The child Matthew, is able to access one. But still. In our homeland, we praised and celebrated that of Mother Earth, but we never could truly benefit from her power. Our heritage extends far beyond time, and yet, Matthew here is the first to truly our most powerful son yet. I sense great power you in, and soon to be your line. So hear this Melinda Warren, the children of our future will meet in time again and again. Their lives will intertwine once over. However it will be when the firstborn of both our lines are able to fight side by side, that Mother Earth's true power will be unlocked. May life be with them, may life be with us, may life be with you."_

After that Melinda woke up. She was in her house. Thinking. Remembering last night. She wanted to go find those people again. However it turned out that the man and his wife were asleep when their slaves had mysteriously disappeared into the night. Melinda decided to go on with her life, occasionally pondering on what the elderly woman meant. It was then, on the time of her death, she thought of that prophecy, as well as a premonition. The Charmed Ones.

_A/N: Hey again. Just to let you know this was just a prologue, forward, whatever. Anyway the real story begins next chapter, so...please review. Constructive criticism is wonderful..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

_Hi. Well this is my story, but many of the characters, references, and the environment in which this show was created to take place ain't mine. So..._

_yeah..._

_Enjoy_

_Chrisf_

* * *

><p>Awkward. That was the word to describe this. This was awkward. Well at least Hadley thought so. Of course Hadley had been on autopilot for the last week. The week was bad, she had to deal with the death of her mother. Her mother had died, of natural causes so it wasn't as if there was some grave injustice. Still for a fourteen year old girl, soon to be fifteen, it was still very much a traumatizing and very much overwhelming situation. After her death she had to speak to doctors, people form child services, she had no relatives to claim her, and lawyers. Her mothers' few friends had all come in to mourn the loss. Hadley wanted it all to end. She just wanted to go to bed. Unfortunately that was not an option either. Her last visit was to a lawyers office. There she saw a woman. A pretty woman, probably in her forties. She had shoulder length auburn red hair. Pale skin, and deep bron eyes. Hadley found the woman extremely pretty, alarming, as well as comforting, but Hadley had no idea who she was.<p>

"Hadley, thank you for coming", the lawyer greeted her. His voice was grim, but slightly hopeful. Hadley gave a cut nod to him, but not to the strange woman. She took a seat a little away from the woman and kept her attention on the lawyer. "Well let us get right to business", both ladies nodded. "Hadley, your mother left in her will money that will be able to get you through college, are you aware of that?", Hadley shook her head no. Her mother never spoke of their financial situation with her daughter. It was one of those things that she did not bother her daughter with. "Well it is over 500,000 dollars sitting waiting on you. However since you are a minor at the moment, the money cannot be accessed, unless by special permission of an advisor. Your mother had made it clear that she wanted one person to look after you if ever she was to pass." Hadley finally turned her attention to the woman siting not to far away from her. The beautiful woman. She was focusing on her as well. "Hadley Faison, meet your new legal Gaurdian, Paige Matthews"

* * *

><p>Paige hated how this was playing out. Two weeks ago she was informed that she would be getting a new charge. She asked for any information. The elders gave none, not a name, age, no location. She hadn't even gotten the signal that she had a new charge. It was a week ago that she got two calls. One was her cue that she had received a new charge, the drilling sound as she called it. The other call was that a friend of hers had died. Madison Faison, one of her best friends since college had died. When she heard that, something inside of Paige had broken. She remembered that Madison had a child, a young girl. She was probably the same age as her twins, Kat and Tam. Paige was told that the funeral would be at the end of the week if she would like to attend. Paige immediately accepted. She had made arrangments to stay the night at a hotel. When she informed her sisters, Piper and Pheobe, they told her not to worry about anythign at home. It then came to Piper that she was supposed to be getting a new charge. Paige had shrugged it off saying that her friend's death was much more important. Neither sister had argued.<p>

On the day of the funeral she had called to make sure her reservation was in order, and once confirmed, she took a night bag and orbed off. The funeral was sad. Madison had been a quiet woman. She compliment Paige rather nicely. Paige was outgoing, Madison was reserved. Paige was headstrong. Madison was rational. Paige was considered beautiful, Madison was pretty. Madison didn't have many friends, so the funeral was quite small. Paige had made her way in and sat in the back. She didn't want to be seen for some reason, especially with the annoying drilling happening. Paige was tempted to leave immediately after the funeral if it wasn't for a man coming to her. He was a rather short, old man. He was dressed rather formally, beyond that of a mourning patron.

"Hi, I know you don't know me, but I must talk to you"

"Uhm", Paige looked around, everyone seemed to be clustering around a certain point.

"I am Alonzo Reid, Madison's lawyer", Alonzo pulled out a card as evidence for Paige. Paige looked at it, not understanding where this was going.

"Paige Matthews, is it? I was told by Madison what you would look like. She told me that you would be a red head. She joked that she couldn't trust you because you cahnge your hair color one too many times for her liking", Alonzo and Paige shared a quiet somber laugh. Madison had always fussed at Paige for continuously dying her hair. "What happens if you die it too many times", she asked Paige once. Paige had met her for lunch and Madison was surprised to see her best friend with now strawberry blonde shoulder length due. Paige had went through long brown hair, black hark, dark brown, a red bob (that was the real shocker to Madison, paige never explained how it happened either), and now she was a blonde. Madison conceded to it working on Paige but she still worried. Now Paige had no one to complain about her hair. Not anymore.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Madison's daughter, Mary Hadley Faison", Alonzo had slid into that quite quickly. Paige had remembered Hadley. She met her a few times, however Hadley would possibly not remember that herself. Hadley was no more than three years old the last time she met Paige. She was there for Hadley's birth; she was a premature baby, only seven months when she was born. She was sickly and has on a respirator. Paige had wanted to intervene so badly, but didn't have an oppurtunity. It was when the doctor had said that she was dying that Paige decided to do something. She had called her sister Piper and asked her to come to the hospital. Once Piper had arrived, Paige had her freeze the room where they held the babies. Paige made her way through and when she got their she noticed something. Hadley was still breathing. Paige did not dwell on it, instead she used her ability to heal things. This had done some good for the newborn. She was not healed to the point where she could be considered normal, but she was giving a fighting chance. Paige made her way out of the room just in time. Madison came to see her daughter. Piper had unfrozen the room and they went to be by Madison's side. An hour later a doctor came in and informed the ladies that Hadley was going to make it. It was a miracle. Though not knowing it, that day Madison decided that if something were to happen to her Paige would be the one to see after her daughter. Paige had agreed, and was ready. Unfortunately, she did not think she would actually have to take in the young girl.

"I am to be her legal gaurdian is that it?", Paige already knew the answer.

"Yes, there is some paper work as well as some little information", Alonzo looked at where the group of people were standing. That was where Hadley was. The girl seemed so out of it at the moment. He turned his attention back to Paige, she was looking at the group now. He wondered if she was really who Madison thought she was. Madison was a quiet person, and did not like for people to pry in her business. One thing she held onto was a secret that ran through generations of her family. A secret that ould change the future. "Paige Matthews, I must ask this: are you of the Warren line?"

"What?", she asked increduously, "Why would you ask that?"

"A witch", Alonzo pressed on, "a whitelighter"

Paige became stiff, battle ready. She didn't think this was the place to fight an enemy but she was ready to send him off with just a whisper. Alonzo recognized this.

"Do not fear, I am not an enemy. I am, was, Madison's whitelighter. She was a witch, who unfortunately could not tap into her powers like you can. She had no active power, but she was still very much a formidable fighter."

"How can you be a whitelighter, and a lawyer?", Paige asked with some skeptism.

"Whitelighters work in mysterious ways, you know that. And this isn't about me, or Maidson, or even you. This is about your charge. Hadley."

"Wait what?", Paige looked at him, shock in her eyes. As soon as he said that, the drilling had subsided. Thinking back to the time she healed her as a baby, she realized that she was not frozen, the only beings immune to Piper's powers were good witches. Hadley was a good witch. This then brought up questions that Page wanted answers to, why had Madison kept her status as a witch a secret. How did she know that Paige was a witch, much less a part of the Warren line. She took all this information in stride, as she then turned back to focus on Hadley. The crowd had dispersed, leaving a view of the teenaged girl. She was pretty. She was lithe, her hair was a chocolate brown, her skin was a dull caramel. She had pretty smile, unfortunately it was not on display, instead it was a frown. She was wearing a black dress, and it looked a little big on her. Paige recognized her mother in her quickly. Trying to disappear into something.

"Don't I have to meet her?', Paige asked.

"Yes, there is a meeting later, in an hour really", Alonzo looked down at his watch. He turned to looking at the coffin. Madison was beautiful, inside an out. Alonzo turned away before the tears start to fall. He walked away. Forever.

* * *

><p>Hadley had left the lawyer's office, making her way home. Well it was more of an apartment. Two rooms, one bathroom, and a nice kitchen. It was nice for the both of now that her mother was gone, it seemd too big, too foreign. She had made her way to her room and collapsed on her bed. It was soft, comforting. If only for a small moment, Hadley allowed herself to feel. Unfortunately the motions broke through too quickly, too hard. She fell apart, the tears falling, everything hurting. She hadn't cried when she found out her mother had died. Instead she closed up. It seemed naturaly at time, but now Hadley regretted it as she felt her body convulse to release her sorrow. She laid there for a long time. Alone and now scared. She realized that she was going to have to move to away. "I live in San Fransisco", Paige, that was her name, had told her, "I will get you a plane ticket and we leave in the morning." She was curt and polite about it, but Haldey could feel the sorrow in her. It was strange, she wanted Paige to be there at that moment, but didn't know how to contact her. Paige had left as soon as possible and said she would be at her house around eight so they could leave. Hadley did not object.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as she was out of sight Paige orbed back home. She found her way to the manor and right in the middle of family dinner. Piper looked at her sister confused, "Aren't you supposed to be in North Carolina right now?"<p>

"Yes", Paige looked at her niece and two nephews. They were looking at her in confusion. It was not new to have a family member just pop in, especially magically, but even they were surprised to see her and it was not an emergency. "What is wrong", Leo asked. He could sense something was out of the ordinary, even if he was not a whitelighter anymore. Paige nodded her head to the kitchen. Both the adults understood and made their way there.

"So what's wrong?", Piper asked.

"Do you remember my friend, Madison?", Paige asked, even though she knew they did.

"Uhm...yeah", Piper answered, slight sarcasm running from her.

"Well apparently she is a witch. Well was a witch", Paige said. She leaned forward onto the island. She was trying to sort all of this out. "Apparently her daughter is a witch too."

"Of course, it is rare that a generation is skipped", Leo spoke up. Piper looked at both of them in slight impatiance.

"Paige you finding out your best friend's daughter is a witch shouldn't be surprising as you're making it, what else is it?"

"Her daughter is my charge, the new one", Paige answered.

"Oh", Piper then got it, "Wait how have we not known this?"

"I don't know, I mean when we were at the hospital after her birth, she didn't freeze when you froze that entire room, I don't know how I didn't register that", Paige moved to the tabel and took a seat. On her way, she noticed Wyatt listening in. She looked to Leo and Piper. The realized what she was thinking and Leo made his way out to deal with their kids.

"Well, what are you going to do, you can't just orb across the country evertime she needs something, plus what about her family, that would be awkward", Piper asked. Paige looked at her, and gave a weak smile.

"Trust me, you will not have to worry about me going to her"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well here is the first chapter. I am using a combination of the Charmed comics as well as the tv series for reference. Hadley will have an active power, bt I have not decided what it will be. I am thinking I might just utilize the transportation power. I don't know...anyway next chapter Hadley meets the Halliwell/Mitchelle clan, in its entirety. Read and review and a nice thank you._


	3. Chapter 2

_Author Note: I own nothing, if I did...I don't know I would make money off of the syndication on TNT...but eh well. Enjoy_

* * *

><p>The sun was bright. Too bright. Hadley didn't like this sunny weather. Well she did, but she did not like where the sun was shining. San Fransisco. Her new home. It had been a week since she had left her old residence. Her mother's death had resulted in Hadley having to uproot and move clear across the country to live with the only person her mother approved of. A woman by the name of Paige Matthews. "Mitchell", Paige had corrected her. Hadley learned that she was married and had three children. They were at some convention thing, Hadley had not paid attention when Paige spoke of it, and would for at least a week. That was a comforting week, Haldey sat in her new room, the guest room that the Mitchell's had set up.<p>

When she first saw the room it was stark white. Hadley looked around, there was nothing but a bed, and a dresser. Paige told her that her sisters had a lot of old things that could go in this room. Hadley gave a weak smile but thought , '_Great handme downs_'. It took no more than an hour for Hadley to unpack. She didn't have many things. Her mother had often commented on how simple Hadley was. Her wardrobe was small, jeans, shirts, a few hats, a dress or two, her undergarments, and a few hats and jewelery. Paige had watched her and was slightly surprised to see how small her options were. She remembered Madison having a larger range of options, all matching her reserved nature. Even today the girls in her family, even the boys had large wardrobes. Paige noted a shopping spree will be in order.

After that Paige had offered if she wanted to go out to eat. Hadley shrugged. Paige took that as a yes. The drive was silent. Hadley stared out of the window, watching everything blur by. She wanted to be home in her bed, or watching a movie, or something. Anything that was not in San Fransisco. The drive for Paige became a very thoughtful one. Realizing that not only was the daughter of her best friend was in the car, not responsive and sad, but she was also her charge, a new witch, who apparently knew nothing of her abilities. Paige knew that it was too early to tell her this, remembering how difficult it was in the beginning of finding out she was a witch. However she knew that Hadley was going to have to find out. Eventually. Just not today, Paige had decided.

* * *

><p>For a week Paige started to mull over every possible scenario that would take place. Hadley finds out sh would, go crazy, cry, kill herself, deny it, runaway. Everytime Paige saw Hadley she looked out of it. What was the girl even thinking about? Since it was summer Paige had time to go see her sisters. They would then discuss how to break the news to Hadley. On the day that the rest of the Michell clan had return, Paige made sure that she spoke to Tam, Kat, and Henry Jr. about not using their powers in front of Hadley.<p>

"Isn't she a witch?", Tam asked. Paige looked at her daughter before answering.

"Yes, but she doesn't know it. She is going through a difficult time, we have to break it to her gently when she seems ready to deal with it."

"I just don't understand how she could be a witch, and not have even noticed her powers", Kat sat on her bed, speaking low, while flipping through a magazine she bought from her trip. It was some fashion magazine, something that interested Kat to know end. Paige entertained the idea of leting Kat get her paws on Hadley and taking her out to get some knew clothes. She quickly regretted it though, Hadley was her own person, and right now she needed to be secure in herself.

"Look, she may or may not have active powers. Maybe she has and they have not activated, or mabe they have but they are passive. Sh could have grwn up using them, without her being none the wiser about it. That is not important, what is important is that she needs to adjust, and the _witchy_ thing is not going to help her any. Now keep your powers to yourself, do not mention witchcraft, do not even think of reciting poems. Be normal until I give you the say so. Do I make myself clear?", Paige stood there as her twin daughters absorbed the little speech they were given. Kat put down her magazine and Tam sat up from her bed. In twin unision, they said, "Yes mom"

"Good", Paige gave them her signature eyebrow quirk, which reinforced her no funny business demeanor, "Now get ready, we are going to have dinner at Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's place. Big family get together." Once she left, Kat and Tam closed the door and looked at eachother.

"We are going to the manor, magical hotspot", Tam said with slight delight. Kat pickd up her magazine, using it to hide her smile. The manor was a big spot for magic. Even if the nexus was lost some odd years ago, way before the girls were born, it was still considered one of the most poweful places for magic to coexist. The girls loved going over there because their magic was stronger. It was also where most of the kids had found their powers.

"Maybe we won't have to wait to use our powers, hopefully the manor will kick some oompth into her.", Kat thought out loud. Tam's smile grew larger. This might be a fun family dinner after all.

* * *

><p>It was five in the aftenoon, when the Mitchells, and Hadley, pulled up to the Halliwell residence. As soon as she saw it, Hadley immediately fell in love with it. It was old and big. While all the other houses seemed so ordinary and normal, Hadely felt something strange with this house. Her suspicions were confirmed even more with the twins and Henry Jr. all getting excited, over what she did not know. For some reason though that same excitement was building in her as well. As they walked up to the porch, Hadley snuck a peak inside. She saw many people sitting around. There was only four adults, and most were kids. She saw two boys, and four girls. There were a lot of females in this family, Hadley noted. The girls all had brown hair, ranging from light honey to near raven. They were all around the same age except for a little girl who looked to be about eight. Another girl was around two years older, then there was the other two. They were both around the same age, Hadley's age. The boys were older. One looked to be around her age, maybe a year older. He had brown hair, and a cute smile. He looked incredibly reserved and bored. Then there was the older boy. He had to be around seventeen. He had dazzling blonde hair, and a killer smile. He seemed to stand tall and proud. It was like he was a leader among them. Almost like an angel. In her little examination of the people in the house she didn't notice her bumping into Henry Jr. Henry Jr. was an oddball. He even said it himself. He took pride in being adopted into a wonderful family. He also knew some of the strangest facts Hadley ever heard. But all the same, he was the first person here to make her smile. Even if they had met just a few hours ago.<p>

"Remember, no funny business", Paige told them. Hadley didn't understand what she meant, but she assumed that she was referring to her own kids. Without even knocking, Paige just walked in. Immediately they walked on in. Hadley was in awe. It was so warm and inviting. There were pictures of people Hadley assumed was from the family. Two pictures that caught her eye was of three women. The first one included these three ladies, Hadley assumed were sisters. She noticed two of them in some photos around Paige's house. However the third one she never saw anywhere. In the second one it included Paige but not the other woman. She stood there looking at the pictures when she heard a voice,

"That's Prue, my big sister", Hadley turned to see a lovely woman with long brown hair. She noted her strong but soft feautres, and her eyebrow seemed a little off. "Piper Halliwell"

"Mary Hadley Faison", Hadley exteded her hand. Piper took it.

"So I know these pictures are nice and all, but how abot you come meet the rest of the family. Paige has told us a little about you, but I doubt she can truly describe you from what she remembers from when you were three."

Hadley noted how calming Piper was, maybe it was the motherly thing she had going on. Haldey took Piper for the type that was always eager to please, even though she could hear the strength and no nonsense edge. She nodded and Piper showed her the way to the rest of the family.

When Paige saw her, she noted how relaxed she seemed. Compared to how she was a week ago, she thought this was progress. Of course she also knew that the manor's effect was working. Any magical being that enter the house would feel some sort of thrill. This only confirmed Hadley's place in the magical world. Now there was the problem of telling her. Paige was lucky that demons were not attacking as of late, but how long could this streak continue? Eventually soemthing will come, and Hadley at this moment was defenseless.

Hadley had met everyone. She had met Pheobe, a very outgoing, and bubbly person. She met her daughters, the three girls with light hair. They were all pretty. The little ones came and went, but PJ, looked at her and hugged her. Hadley was shocked but she hugged her as well. When she let go another girl came to her. The long brown hair girl. She introduced herself as Melinda.

"You can call me Mel, though", Melinda said. She looked like her mother. Hadley nodded. She then looked to see the two boys, the oldest standing there. They both had awkward smiles on their faces. They were both cute. Melinda noticed her looking at them, and rolled her eyes.

"Those are the oldest. The shorter brunette is fuddy duddy Chris", Chris gave his sister a look.

"The taller blonde with no brain is Wyatt", Wyatt frowned a little but it turned into a big goofy smile.

"Uhm...hi", Hadley waved at them. Chris' gave her a look, not the same one as he gave his sister, but it was a cautious look. Wyatt smiled big at her before giving her a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you, too", Both went up to her and shook her hand. Wyat added a hug in for good measures. She felt slightly woozy. The adults noticed this, and Piper said, why don't you guys show her around the house, while the adults talk. Once this was said, the youngest immediately attatched herself to Haldey and yelled, 'TO THE ATTIC!"

This prompted a no from the entire house. Hadley was confused as to why she was not allowed to the attic, but never spoke of it.

* * *

><p>"So", Pheobe started. The kids had all dispersed all the girls were in Melinda's room, while the boys had filtered off, Wyatt was hanging with Henry Jr., while Chris wa smore than likely alone in his room studying for something. This left the adults to talk about the kids, specifically the new addition.<p>

"Does she have a power?", Coop asked. Paige shrugged.

"I don't know, her mother didn't", Paige sat back on her favorite love seat, "I also went and checked with the elders on her line, no one since the late nineteenth century was reported of having an active power. A man named Matthew Ramsy had two kids. Both had active powers than were moved down to Luisianna. One married a witch by the name of Harvey Lamenz. Their daughter had the last active power, the ability to levitate. Since then, witches galore, but no active power. They could say spells, make potions, and work talismens, but nothing else."

"Wow so there is a strong possibility that she may not be able to defend herself in case of an attack?", Piper began to worried.

"Wait a minute, why is she getting attacked?", Henry spoke up. He may be human, but after over a decade with Paige certain things never really got past him.

"Hello, we're the Charmed Ones", Paige answered. Even though they had fought and rid of the world of many evils, there were still the occasional demon that would come through. Until recently, the kids were ordered to stay out of the fight. But with all of them coming into their powers, Pheobe's kids were the only ones not allowed to fight, sans P.J. of course. She would beam them to magic school and they would be safe.

"She doesn' even know she is a witch yet", Paige continued. Both Piper and Pheobe looked at her.

"You haven't told her yet?", Pheobe asked.

"Why? What's holding you up?", Piper interjected. Paige looked at them. They should know the reason. "A young girl who just lost her only family and taken away form her old life should not have the added pressure of being a witch. At least not yet."

Piper was about to say something when a dazzling flury of greenlight appeared.

"Who has green orbs?", Piper asked Paige and Leo. Neither knew. They then saw a human, a brown skinned girl no older than fourteen. However that person went away and the flury of green orbs soon disappeared.

They sat in shock. It was Piper who decided to end the silence.

"She can orb", the eldest Piper said.

"She can orb", Pheobe repeated.

"She can orb", Paige resolved.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whoop! I decided to give Hadley the power to...orb! Well technically it isn't orbing, but that will be explained later. Next few chapters are going to move slowly, plot wise, they are really just going to allow for some details and all that. Review, critique, and all that other jazz. Also if you are reading thank you for the support._


	4. Chapter 3

_Author Notes: I own nothing. This belongs to someone else not me. Good day._

* * *

><p>It was a sneeze. Well to Hadley it was a sneeze, but apparently it was more than that. It all started when Kat wanted to put some perfume on Hadley. Kat surmised that Hadley had caught feelings for the Halliwell boys. So as a way to tease, cause she wasn't allowed the use of her magic, Kat got the girls to give Hadley a make over, minus PJ and Melinda. They were aware of the twins sneaky ways. They weren't bad people but indeed the twins were mischevious. Kat would regularly cast little spells that were meant as pratical jokes. Tam was known form making things go boom on a regular basis. It was quite annoying and if it hadn't been for Paige threatening to bind their powers, it would have continued. However that did not stop them formt eh occasional pratical joke via non magical ways. This was one of them.<p>

Hadley was patient enough, Melinda gave her that. If it had been Melinda or even P.J., either would have orbed/beamed Kat and Tam to Norway again. But Hadley showed no active powers, and everyone was advised to not use their magic in front of her. "We do not need her going in shock", her aunt Paige had said it. So you could magic the surpise on everyone's face when after Kat sprayed some fruity, and very strong perfume, that Hadley sneezed. And as she sneezed, she burst into a flury of bright green orbs. Then she disappeared. It was the yongest who yelled in shock, "WHERE DID SHE GO!"

That signalled Chris and Wyatt and Henry Jr. They came to the room and asked what was wrong. As soon as Melinda was about to speak, Hadley reappeared. In the same bright green orbs she flew off in. Wyatt, Chris, and Henry stood there shocked.

"Did she just...", Henry Jr. stopped himself.

"I'm sorry that stuff is really strong", Hadley sounded slightly congested and was apparently whoozy. This had been normal for her for the last few months though. Ever since her fourteenth birthday, whenver she sneezed she would feel slightly light headed. She thought nothing of it; it did not seem too big to worry about. No one else saw it as a problem. But for some reason, now it was a problem. Everyone was staring at her, they all had the same look. A look of utter shock, but there was something else. A knowing.

"Wyatt, is she...", it was Piper's voice.

"Yeah mom, she is up here", Wyatt said, interrupting her. Hadley didn't know what was going on. She did not like the awkward silence so she broke it.

"Do I have a snot bubble or something?" Her attempt at a joke got a little laugh from the youngest of them all. But that laugh was not what she thought it was instead the little one gave her an answer.

"No silly you just orbed"

"I did what?"

"Okay", the second youngest got up and took her little sister, "I think you need to go talk to mommy"

"But she did orb, just like Auntie Paige, Wyatt, Chris, Melly, and Kat and Tam. She is just like them!"

"What is she talking about", she was asking no one in particular, just hoping or an answer. There was some awkward attempts of explaining, but it was Tam who decided it was time to stop.

"Look, don't freak out", Tam got up and pointed at the perfume bottle. Hadley focuesd on the perfum bottle as well. Everyone did. Chris finally spoke up saying, "This is not a good idea"

"Pipe down fuddy. Now watch this Hadley", with that Tam, with a flick of her wrist, made the perfume bottle heat up like it was boiling and it exploded. Hadley sat there dumbsruck, everyone was worried, while Melinda was annoyed.

"Thanks Tamora, now this is going to stink up my room!", Melinda was slightly heated. Tam looked at her then rolled her eyes.

"Boo-hoo, bigger things just happened", Tam argued back.

"Yeah something that wasn't supposed to happen", Melinda yelled back.

"Oh come on, at least we don' have to hide it anymore", Kat sat on the bed pulling a magazine out.

"Yeah but she wasn't supposed to find out, especially now", P.J. Stepped in.

This started an argument between the four eldest girls. However Hadley was not focused on that. She was focused on the spot where a perfume bottle once stood. She could see it's remains scattered around the area. A slow panic fell over her. What had just happened? For some reason she wanted to get room was getting to small and uncomforatble for her. It was only when she started glowing, the green orbs surrounding her. She began to take notice of them surrounding her and her fear grew. The room disappeared and she found herself moving. It was like a floating running movement. It did not last long as she found herself in the living room. There stood all the adults, Piper, Leo, Pheobe Coop, and their two youngest, Paige and Henry. They all looked at her. The same faces that everyone had upstairs. She then heard footsteps coming down stairs. The house then went silent. An awkward silence. Hadley wished someone would say something, and her wish was granted. Just by the little eight year old girl of Pheobe's.

"Told you she orbed!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: So now Hadley knows about her powers, next up is learning about them and all that. It is going to be long. Review/critique. Thanks if you are reading!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I own nothing. If I did...I would be rich, and Pheobe might have had better powers...eh._

_Read and Enjoy_

_ChrisF.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>What scares me the most?<em> This was the question Hadley started asking herself a lot recenly. Since the family dinner nearly two weeks ago, Hadley had discovered that she was a witch, her mother was a witch, and apparenly she had come into her powers. Well, Haldey did not take it as everyone expected. Instead of being scared, runing away, denying, or killing herself, she took it with ease. Well as much ease as a teenage girl could. She sat there in total disbelief as the sisters told her who she was, and who they were. What they all were.

Hadley accepted it, surprisingly. In her head she needed something to focus on. Since Tam showed her legit proof, as well as Piper, Pheobe and Paige demonstrating for good measure, Hadley sw no other option but to accept it. She realized that she needed to deal with her pain, the oncoming one she knew was coming, and what better way was to take in a hobby, hone a craft, learn to be a witch. Simple enough.

Since then she started witch training, luckily she was not alone. P.J. had just come into levitation and was in need of guidance as well. However since she was an experienvced witch, she really did not need as much guidance as Hadley did. While trying to figure out what was up with Hadley's powers, they did not focus on her training so much as her actual powers. Paige had made a trip up to the heavens, just to see Alonzo.

"Paige?", Alonzo looked at her.

"Hey Alonzo, I need to ask you something", Paige did not want to have this conversation. She began to show how uncomfortable she was.

"Did you and Madison, have anything...you know..."

Alonzo was confused by the question. The whitelighter noticed how nervous and uncomfortable the witch/whitelighter hybrid was. She was absentmindedly kicking the clouds as if they wre the most interesting thing at this moment. He also saw her nose turn pink. Alonzo's eyes grew wide. The question now seemed more like an accusation.

"What, are you asking me if Madison and I...", Alonzo did not even finish. gave her the most disturbed look ever.

"Well, it is kind of important, but yeah", Paige started to shuffle, and kick at the clouds from the heavens.

"Paige, no", Alonzo answered curtly.

"Are you sure", the witch pressed on.

"Yes Paige, I am very sure my charge and I never crossed any boundaries beyond that was specified in the conduct of a whitelighter", Alonzo said this with a definite edge of annoyance and impatience. Paige took this and backed off. Slightly offended, but understanding where it came from, Paige was about to orb off when Alonzo stopped her..

"Paige why would you ask such a question?"

"Well Hadley came into her powers, as well as an active power."

"That is good, she is the first in her line in over two centures to accomplish that.", Alonzo said that with such pride. He was now confused again.

"Why is it bad that she has an active power, and what does that have to do with me?"

"See that is the problem, her powers resemble that of a whitelighter."

"What?"

"She orbed."

"How can that be? Only whitelighters, or hybrid whitelighters can accomplish this."

"That's why I came to you."

They stood there for a moment, trying to think of possible explanations for Hadley's strange ability.

"Paige do you remember who the father of Hadley was", Alonzo was now curious. It was impossible to orb naturally and not be a whitelighter or hybrid. Paige thought about it and then remembered his name.

"Joey Racker. He was her boyfriend at the time, but he died a month before Madison found out she was pregnant. He died in a carcrash."

"Well that does nothing, that means he was human. Joey is also not a whitelighter. So that does not explain how she is able to orb."

"Well to be fair, they are not the standard blue variant", Paige said, "They're green"

"Green orbs?", Alonzo looked at her in surprise. Paige nodded, then pointed to a bracelet she was wearing with a green jewel. "Green."

Alonzo smiled at her then said, "The child is not a whitelighter hybrid. Her power is simply teleportation. It is simply the witch's version of orbing, and it is very much similar. They are the same thing really. The child has the same power that her ancestor, Matthew Ramsy had. It seems like she is in some ways a charmed one herself."

* * *

><p>When Paige had returned with the news that Hadley was a normal witch, and her power was teleportation, they started to train her. It was decided that since Paige was not only the only one with that actual ability, sans the kids, and was her whitelighter, Paige would oversee most of the new witch's training. Needless to say it started a little rough. Remembering that she first need to learn how to orb on command, Paige instructed Hadley that she needed to focus on something that would bring her fear or discomfort. Hadley could not think of anything. Everytime she tried to teleport, or orb as she liked to refer to it, she would try to think of something, but nothing came. Well nothing she wanted to think about. Instead she would start to glow, but then fizzle. She even tried sneezing, but that did nothing either. It seemed the manor gave her a little boost that she needed. However she couldn not be at the manor all the time. So here she was trying to figure out something that scared her.<p>

* * *

><p>"How's the training going?", Melinda asked Hadley. Hadley simply shrugged.<p>

"It's going."

In truth it was exhausting. She continuously tried to orb, but nothing would happen. She knew she had to think of something that would scare her, but nothing came. She though of clowns, spiders, Barney even. All the things that scared her had no effect. She sat their frustrated in knowing that was her only problem. She had learn the fundamentals of spell casting, aced potions, and with Pheobe's help learned some fighting moves that would help her. She learned how to use the crystals in case of emergencies, as well as the scrying crystal when needed. She was allowed access to the book of shadows, and absorbed so much of the information in there. Hadley found something she could be invested in, and it sucked that she could not truly use it to the fullest because she would not be scared.

"I need something to be scared of", Hadley admitted. Just then P.J. beamed in. Hadley and Melinda looked at her. P.J. realized that she shouldn't have done that. At least not yet.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, I'll get it eventually."

"Until then..."

"I will use the kick ass moves your mom showed me"

"Did she show you roundhouse!", P.J. squealed. She loved to round house. In her excitement, she levitated in the air and did the kick with near perfect execution. However she hit a lamp and it fell over. It would have hit the ground if Melinda had not orbed it right back into position. Hadley looked at them in amazement and jealousy. P.J. slowly floated, not having learned how to come down yet. Melinda just looked down.

"Do not feel sorry for me", Hadley assured them, "I will get it eventually", though she tried to be optimistic, she was worried. From what she heard from everyone, she would eventually have to fight a demon. Despite being capable with what she was taught, it frightened to think that she would have to fight without her powers.

"Hey, let's go to the mall", P.J. suggested. It was getting a little depressing in the room, P.J. Could sense it. Since she was part cupid, she was also inclined with empathy. She could feel everyone's emotions and right now, Hadley was giving off strong insecurity. Melinda immediately lit up.

"Trip to the mall means cute boys galore!", she pulled out her phone and started texting. P.J. And Hadley sat there in awe at how fast the fourteen year old could manipulate her fingers.

"Who are you texting?", Hadley asked.

"Chris and Wyatt."

P.J. and Haldey looked at her in confusion. Melinda stopped texting and put her phone down beside her. She saw their confused faces and sighed.

"We need someone who can drive, we are not orbing/beaming to the mall. Too risky."

"Well why don't we just ask Paige to take us?", Hadley questioned. Melinda gave her an impatient look. It was just like her mother's.

"Because it woud look weird to have Aunt Paige following around while we oggle boys."

"She has a point Hadley", P.J. finally spoke up. Of course P.J. would take Melinda's side, it was rare for anyone not to. Hadley didn't like this for some reason. She had grown to trust both girls as her best friends here, but she also knew that Melinda was the defacto leader. Which meant her word was near law at times. Melinda was not mean or anything, but as Leo put it, she is all the pride, stubborn, headstrong of a true Halliwell woman. Melinda had no qualms in getting into it if she thought someone was wrong. She even tested her mother a few times. Melinda gave off an air of strength, and Hadley respected it. It was just when Melinda had some thoughts running through her head, did Hadley worry. With that Melinda's phone rang, and she smiled.

"It has been nearly two months since the last demon attack", Piper looked at her calendar in the kitchen. She was leaving for work soon, her restaurant that had been thriving for awhile now. She had opened it up over a decade ago, and since then she was top in San Fransisco. Of course that never stopped her from her duties as a Charmed One. She had learned early that sometimes the work as a magical being took precidence over anything else. But luckily she was powerful enough to handle anything. With nearly twenty years of experience as a witch, er powers grey to amazing heights. But they had not been used as of late. Well for the occasional need to freeze something, but other than that, nothing. She was just about to leave when she saw a swirl of blue lights, and a beam of bright pink light. As soon as the light disappeared, there stood her daughter Melinda, her niece P.J., and Hadley. She went to greet them.

"Hello ladies, what are you doing here?"

"Heading to the mall, need to start that school shopping. Chris and Wyatt are taking us so you don't have to worry about chaperones", Melinda said quickly. Hadley noticed how nervous Melinda got when she was around her mother. Hell she even got that way. Piper was a powerful witch, possibly the most powerful of the Charmed Ones, maybe the Warren line. Melinda took a step back and looked to see her brothers coming down the steps.

"Let's go runts", Wyatt said, not a hint of malice in his voice. The girls said bye. Piper said bye as well, also making sure to say, "No funny business okay, and stay out of the perfume section Hadley!"

* * *

><p>The trip to the mall had been slightly uneventful. Hadley was foced to buy new clothes. Melind and P.J. Made it known her wardrobe was below that of a teenage girl standards, especially in the nice weather of San Francisco. Hadley was forced to buy some floral print drsses, some new pants, a few new shirts, and a couple of sweaters. When she asked why sweaters, P.J. responded, "When it is cold enough to wear them silly."<p>

Sometime around two in the afternoon, they sat at the food court eating. P.J. and Melinda left to go get some form of dessert, and Wyatt went to the bathroom. This left Chris and Hadley alone. Neither had spoken to eachother since they had met. Now they were forced to sit together for a bit of time waiting on the others. Chris decided to break the ice. "How is your training coming?"

"Eh solid. Your mom has helped me so much. Pheobe taught me the ways of spells and some martial arts. Leo has me stuck in the books. And Paige, she is trying."

"Trying?"

"She is doing the best she can but something isn't sticking. I have not been able to activate my powers like I did at your house. She says to think of something scary or uncomfortable. But everything I think of doesn't work. I even thought about Barney and nothing happened."

"Barney?", Chris smiled at her. It was the first smile she had seen grace his mouth. His pretty mouth. Hadley begaon to wonder if he had ever been kissed. It took a lot in her not to cross the table and make him her first.

"Hey", Chris waved his hand in her face. She immediately snapped out of it, but at the cause of her getting surprised she glowed, a pale green that hummed her body.

"You just glowed a little bit", Chris said with a chuckle, but he made sure that no one had noticed. Hadley's face heated up.

"Anyway, why are you not orbing on command now?"

"I already told you I can't get scared."

"But you just did."

"One that was shock, not fear, and two flukes happen."

"Yes but in magic, flukes like that mean something else."

"What do flukes mean in magic?", Hadley crossed her arms, with a slight sarcastic edge, waiting for an answer. Chris' grin fell and he was serious.

"You have a trigger, it is fear. You have to channel that and open your powers up. However when a power is not working it usually means something is blocking the trigger. Say denial or some baggage."

"I'm not holding onto something."

"Someone is getting defensive. If you are not why can't you orb? Aunt Paige taught Melinda, and I how to focus and we did great. She learned to focus her trigger almost immediately and soon learned how to orb around rooms. Then later that she could orb around the city. Eventually she was orbing the world."

"I'm sure she had issues as well when she started", Hadley sat back suddenly not finding him cute anymore. Chris shrugged.

"I'm sure she did, too. But atleast it didn't affect her like it is you. My mom let her emotions block her trigger, it ended up affecting which power she was trying to activate. Imagine blowing up someone when you are trying to freeze them."

"Chris stop."

"I'm just warning you; you need to stop letting whatever it is having tis control over you and let your power flow."

"Hey what are you two talking about?", Melinda and P.J. came back and sat beside Hadley. Chris eyed her with his signature stare. It was annoying Hadley to no end.

"Nothing important."

* * *

><p>Hadley stood in her room. It was around nine pm. Everyone was either getting ready for bed or simply minding their own business. Hadley made sure her door was closed. She didn't want any disturbances. She started thinking about what scared her the most. Something that would make her want to leave a room. Her mother's funeral. When all the people had circled around her. Hadley remembered not feeling anything then, she had moved like a robot getting to each point of the incident without caring. Now she was opened to feel that sadness and let the fear surround her. She remembered people looking at her the pity and sadness in their eyes. She was consumed by the intial emotion of captivity. She wanted to get away from the she wanted to be free of this. She then envisioned her old home. So far away, the only place that brought solace to her at the time. A flash of light engulfed her thoughts. She opened her eyes thinking that she had made progress in terms of finding her trigger. However when she opened her eyes, she was in her room. Her old room. Not in San Francisco.<p>

"Oh crap."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I am aware that Hadley and Paige are not having a close relationship yet. That will come in the next chapter or so. Review and all that. Plus thank you to any reader taking the time to read this._


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Yo Yo YO...been too long. Anyway this is the first chapter in a long while. Sorry. Also I own nothing. If I did...Paige would have...who I am kidding Paige was perfect._

* * *

><p>The sun was sitting in the sky when Paige walked into Hadley's room and not saw her. She thought that she was up and went to look in the kitchen. The young witch was not there either. When she saw Henry she asked had he seen Hadley. Henry shook his head no. Paige began to worry.<p>

"Oh God where is she?", Paige was freaking out. She had called Piper and Phoebe to see if they had seen her; both said no. She asked Henry Jr. and the twins if they had seen Hadley. All denied it. For almost an hour Paige was about to lose it when Hadley orbed back into the house. When Paige saw her she lost it.

"Where were you?", Paige nearly screamed.

"I orbed home", Hadley did not realize how bad that actually sounded. Before she could explain, Paige went on a tirade.

"How could you just leave like that? Without telling us. What if something would have happened to you, you don't have control over your powers yet. You are still a young girl, something bad could have happened and I wouldn't have known until it was too late. You need to think before you do something like run off in the middle of the night, clear across the country."

"I didn't mean to Paige it just happened. I was trying to..."

"No excuses, even if you did just orb over there, why didn't you just orb your little ass right back?"

Hadley looked down. She stayed the night in her old room. No one had moved in yet so she was in the clear. Or at least she thought she was. Now looking into Paige's eyes, she was not so sure about that. Paige's face was contorted in anger. Hadley was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry", she offered. Paige was not convinced.

"We have training later at the manor."

With that Paige went to her room. Hadley turned to Henry for advice, but before she could say anything to him, Paige yelled out, "Room!". She felt the tingly sensation that was orbs. A flash of light later, she was standing in her room. Just not the one she wanted to be in.

* * *

><p>Training at the manor was not as fun as it usually was. Because of her freakout, Paige did not help Hadley with her orbing, instead Chris came down and helped her.<p>

"So", Chris started, "What is making this day creepily sad?"

"I learned how to trigger my powers, and I ended up at my old home."

"That's great", Chris was failing to see what the issue was here.

"Yeah only thing is I didn't come back until the next day."

"Oh...Paige found out did she?"

"You're talking to me when I am usually train with Paige right now."

"Yeah...sorry."

Hadley sat down on the loveseat. It was Paige's favorite one, slowly becoming hers as well. She looked at Chris who was just standing there. She noticed how his eyes trailed her face. Was he studying her?

"We should train."

"Mmkay, show me what you got."

* * *

><p>"She just ups and orbs off. Does not come home. What if demons, warlocks, darklighters were floating around. What if she would have been attacked. What if she was hurt?", Paige was with her sister Phoebe. They were sitting in Phoebe and Coop's condo. Paige had come over to vent, and Phoebe the empath sensed that she had a lot to say. She asked Coop to take the girl's out and give them some time. Immediately Paige went in on Hadley. Of course Phoebe sensed this anger, but she saw something else.<p>

"Paige, what else is bothering you?", she asked. Paige let out a small sigh. She had forgot that she went to the sister with the emotional detector power.

"I should have known this would happen. I am her whitelighter. I should know what is wrong with her. I am trying but I feel like everyone is helping her, except me."

"Sweetie, her being here is rocking everyone's world right now. But you shouldn't feel that you are not helping her because she is getting help from others. Maybe you should try to help her in a different way. Remember you were the same way. You were independent and did a lot on your own, much to Piper and my annoyance."

Phoebe took her sister's hand. Paige cocked her head to the side, given her sister a small smile.

"Right now all you an do is be there when she makes mistakes, and interfere when needed. She will come to you for help, why? Because she trust you. She may like us, but she really trusts you."

"You think?"

"Sweetie, you're talking to an empath about feelings and emotions. Shame you for doubting me."

Paige laughed at her sister's assertion. Phoebe gave her a smile, the one she gave when she wrote a column with good advice. She was confident that this relationship would grow.

"Also Paige we really shouldn't get angry, this was bound to happen. Bless us we forget that every girl has flown off to someplace or another, _Mrs. Orbs to an alternate reality_."

It was true, the Halliwell women were not known to be good with their powers in terms of teleporting. The older witch also knew she should have been prepared for Hadley to fly off to anywhere. It happened with both Kat and Tam when they first activated their whitelighter powers. Somehow both girls orbed off to Barbados. Melinda did the same thing. P.J. also beamed around when she was younger. In truth the kids of the Halliwell/Mitchell family have done worse than a girl going home and relieving her pain. Paige knew she had to go apologize to her.

With that she thanked her older sister and orbed off to find Hadley. Phoebe watched as her sister left. She then sensed a presence coming. She looked to see a bright pink beam of light, with only her youngest standing there.

"Well, it runs in the family."

* * *

><p>Paige found herself in the kitchen with Piper, who was working on some sort of potion and a new recipe.<p>

"Hey Piper do you know where Chris and Hadley are practicing."

"Uhm the living room." Piper waved off in that direction, the ever great multi-tasker she was.

"Thanks."

Paige made her way to the living room. What she saw was amazing. Both Hadley and Chris lit up, a dazzling combination of green and blue orbs surrounded them. Paige watched as they ascended. She had a small smile on her face. They disappeared up through the ceiling. Paige wondered where they went, she was soon giving an answer when Hadley and Chris descended the steps. Hadley had the most excited look on her face. When she saw Paige she immediately stopped.

"Uhm", Hadley began. Chris had stepped into the kitchen to give them some privacy. When they were alone, Paige began.

"Hadley I want to apologize for snapping at you this morning. I don't apologize for what I said, but how I conveyed it. I am just worried about you."

"I know Paige", Hadley looked away form her. She knew Paige was sincere. She was grateful, but she also knew she was right. Hadley should have returned, and now she wanted to be away from Paige for the time being. She hated disappointing anyone, and right now she wanted to be away from the source of it. "Uhm thanks, I'm sorry as well", she said this quickly and went to the kitchen.

"Wait", Paige called out. Hadley stopped and turned back to her. Paige could see Madison in her so much. She was the same way, when she was criticized, Madison would avoid Paige for the longest of time. Wherever Paige was, Madison would never show up. She would leave when she knew Paige was in the vicinity. After a huge blow up, Paige finally got sick of it. She confronted Madison in the bathroom. Madison all but ignored her. Paige took Madison's silence as a symbol for her anger. She expressed that, and she said she was truly sorry for how she acted. When she was about to leave, Madison stopped her and said, "Paige I could never be mad at you. In truth it was miserable. Paige needed her best friend, her best friend needed her. Just like now, her best friend needed her to be there for her daughter.

"I am sorry."

She had said the same thing to Madison so many years ago. Hadley stood there as awkward as she could be. Paige smiled.

"I should not have yelled at you like that. It's just, I know you are going through a hard time. I lost my parents around the time I was sixteen. I know. I did not however have the added pressure of being a new witch. You are coming into your powers and you were, are, healing and growing at the same time. I shouldn't have yelled. But I will not apologize for being worried about you."

Hadley just nodded.

"As such I am going to ground you, two weeks of no friends, no technology; only school, home training, repeat. Do I make myself clear?"

Hadley nodded once again. To make sure she really understood, Paige held out her hand and said "phone." Immediately Hadley's phone was in the hands of her gaurdian.

"You have school in almost a week...are you ready?"

"Starting high school...nope", Hadley answered.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It has been too long...anyway. Two new chapters, sans this one will be up. I will explore Paige a little more, also I am going to get to work on the big bad of this story...and a love interest...I am also thing of starting another story, but I do not know what show to do it in...anyway...read enjoy, critique._


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Hey how ya doing. I own nothing. Read._

* * *

><p>"What homeroom do you have?", Kat asked Hadley.<p>

"Do you really have to ask us?", Henry Jr. questioned. Kat rolled her eyes at her brother, before responding.

"Ditwit, I was talking to the one person who doesn't have our last name."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Hadley who do you have?", Kat made a point to look at Henry Jr. while saying this.

"Uhm a Ms. Jared."

"Hm, I wonder what she is like?", Tam asked. Hadley gave a shrug.

"Guess we're finding out today."

When Hadley found her way to homeroom, she realized something. She knew no one. The young girl had just remembered that up until a few moments ago, she was alone. There were kids that walked around fist bumping each other, girls talking to one another, discussing summers, flings, new clothes. Hadley did not have that. Instead she focused on the desk. She found one relatively close to the front without actually being there. As she sat down she thought about going to the manor and practicing her powers. This brought a small smile on her face, one that said a secret.

The last week had been a relatively dull one. She was grounded, but she still was able to train. However Paige had taken custody of all her electronics, and she was not allowed to hang out with anyone. Paige even had a spell ready for any incoming teenagers. Melinda was caught once, and immediately orbed back to her home. Needless to say Hadley was left with no one to talk to. She waited in anticipation for school so she could see her friends Mel and P.J. That was until she found out.

"Wait so, Chris, Wyatt Mel, and P.J. go to one school, and we go to another?"

"Yep, we live too far away from each other to go to the same school. There are three high schools here, on is a prep school, the others public.", Tam answered. Hadley did not say anything else about the matter. She then sat in fear knowing that she was going to be by herself, in a place full of people she was not familiar with nor did she want to. A few times she would begin to glow that signature green. Hadley knew this was going to be bad.

"Hello everyone, take a seat", a woman that looked to be in her fifties. She was a slim woman, Hadley noted her piercing blue eyes. She had shock white hair, with a streak of blonde. Hadley found her to be quite pretty. The elderly woman began to speak again.

"I am Ms. Jared. I am your homeroom teacher. I probably will not see you guys more than a few times this year, this week is just the whole formalities of getting you lovely little freshman situated. I am going to skip the whole schpill about this being the rest of your life speech. Instead we are going to get our schedules for the semester. Then go over the whole school rules. Something you will be doing for the next few classes. Sorry guys, that is not up for negotiation. When I call your name come up and get your schedule. Please keep quiet so we can run through this smoothly."

With that the first name was called.

* * *

><p>Paige was meditating. It was something she did at the suggestion of Pheobe a few years back. She would sit in the middle of her living room, on a pillow and let herself into a state of tranquility. This state was useful. Not only was she allowed to clear her mind of "the negatives", as Pheobe called it, she was allowed to do some checking up on her charges. At the moment she had five. Because of her status as a charmed one, Paige was given lee way and only had few responsibilities as a whitelighter. After meditation she would generally go and check on all of her charges. All except one were from the states. She had a charge in some unknown jungle in Brazil. He was a powerful witch himself, but was only nineteen. He was admittedly her favorite to visit.<p>

Paige thought about her the twins she had to watch over. Not her twins, unfortunately she was not going to be in charge of them, something that did not bring comfort to her. Instead it was the two twins from Montreal, however they lived in New York at the time. They were also college students. Their powers were given to them in a way to work together. Yin and Yang as Paige like to think of it. One had the ability to control fire the other had the ability to control ice. They were a hassle at first but soon, Paige was able to get them to stop creating havoc with each other.

Paige thought of her fourth charge, a young woman by the name of Billie. Billie Jenkins. She lived no farther than a few hours from them. Billie was one of Paige's most memorable charges, unfortunately not all favorable. If it was not for the little accident of Billie and her deceased sister Christie trying to get rid of the Charmed Ones, it would have been less awkward the preceding months when Paige came to check on the then college student. Now Billie was working in a law firm. How she managed that with her Wiccan duties was beyond Paige.

Paige had given up work because she had too much to do as a witch, whitelighter, wife, and mother. A job, though Paige was somewhat bored with her life at the moment, would add on too much pressure. She could not have a demon come after her at the work place. Despite being rare it had happened to Piper one too many times. Plus what would Paige do? Go back to being a social worker. That was already something she did without pay. Paige had gone through a phase where she started working again, doing as many temp jobs as she could. Of course magic found its way into nearly every job opportunity she had, including the orange packing one. Since then she has just been focusing on her supernatural duties, however today was the first time in a long time that she had the creeping thought. The one that occasionally nagged her before her kids would tackle her, or her husband kissed her on the cheek. It even found its way right before she would deflect an energy ball back to an unsuspecting demon.

"I am bored."

* * *

><p>"Honors courses?"<p>

Hadley looked at Tam. The other girl had asked to take a peek at the young witch's schedule. Needless to say Tam was impressed. It was nothing but honors courses, with a few classes for extracurricular.

They were currently sitting in a corner in the cafeteria. Far away. From a lot of people. Right now the freshman had not found their place in the school's system of social order, so hey were left to drift looking for a place to be. Hadley was very flustered as she looked for somewhere to sit. She was about to give up when she saw Tam sitting in a corner texting. Immediately, she made her way over.

Tam and Hadley did not have a problem with each other. Even though Tam was known for her mischief she was still a good person and would chat with Hadley when possible. Kat however was not Hadley's favorite. Hadley had learned that Kat did not like her, and when either was around each other some sort of hostility would take place. Kat regularly regarded Hadley as poor simple thing, Hadley called Kat a witchy bitch. Kat would freeze water in midair and ask Hadley to stand there for some odd reason, Hadley would cast spells that made the twin purple. When Paige had seen her daughter purple, and her charge soaked to the bone, she had threatened to bind their powers for a month. Needless to say that stop the physical aggression, but the verbal insults never ceased.

"So you and Kat are separated I see", Hadley teased. Tam rolled her eyes as she slid the paper back to her somewhat friend. It was a fact that Kat and Tam were never to be without each other. Generally Tam was more chilled and laid back, while Kat was the dominant one. Hadley would never understand their relationship. Other than the fact that the twins were mischievous, they were different. Mel described it as a poetic way to describe their powers. Tam had the ability of molecular combustion, because of that a lot of her aggression came out in her powers. Kind of like a filter. Kat was not graced with that. Instead her powers were to inhibit molecules, or to freeze them. This power was more fear based. So she filtered out a lot of her insecurities, fears, and was left with more dominant expressions. Hadley just called it out as it was, Tam was cool, and Kat was a bitch. But of course, the new witch would never say that to her friend's face. After all that is her twin sister.

* * *

><p>Snacks. Paige had made snacks. She had spent the last hour of her time, not searching for demons, not working on some potion, not playing around with her powers. No instead she had made snacks. Snacks for her kids. Like a loving mother of four normal kids. Like there was nothing else she could do but be Mrs. Cleaver.<p>

"What the actual fuck is wrong with me right now?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah another chapter! Read, review, tell what I am doing wrong. Enjoy._


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I own nothing...Also I am working on another story. It will have the same concept as this story. New girl in town. This story will be in Teen Wolf,a nd will involve Stiles and Derek (I like the idea of them...I just don't know how to write them as a couple...so for now their will be a filter...)._

_Anyway, on to this story, I promise to update at a much more consistent and faster pace. School is getting me..._

_Oh well enjoy..._

* * *

><p>"Another day at high school", Hadley looked at the ceiling of her room. She had finally gotten used to it being hers. Quiet, peaceful, lonely. Ever since her punishment some time ago, she had not been able to see her friends, only catching glimpses of them here and there. It was the end of the week of the firsts of high school, and Hadley was bored.<p>

"How long do I have before this punishment is over?"

"Tomorrow morning", Hadley jumped in surprise, finding herself glowing slightly. She turned to see Henry standing there, arms crossed. It was rare that Henry and Hadley interacted with each other. Generally Henry would be in the vicinity when Paige was about to blow up on someone. His presence almost sedated hers. However, other than family dinner and the occasional run in the house or hallways, they did nothing together. Hadley really did not trust the males of the family like she did the females. She never had a father figure in her life. It was just her and her mother, and sometimes the one or two boyfriends her mother had. However they never lasted long. The Halliwells were generally strong women with very supportive men at their sides. Henry was no exception. Paige had told her a few times about how Henry was supportive of witchcraft, though there was once or twice when he would show doubt in magic, particularly in interest of his kids. She recounted when the girls had come into their powers, as toddlers. Unfortunately Tam was too dangerous and along with a mortal baby, it would be too scary to have a baby that makes things go boom, with no actual control.

_"We bound her powers till she was seven", Paige confessed. Hadley looked at her in confusion._

_"Wait? What about Kat"_

_"Kat could just slow things down at the time. She wasn't dangerous. We thought about binding hers as well, but just never got to it."_

_"So Tam never found it weird that her sister was in her powers but she didn't?"_

_"We just told her that Kat came into her much quicker. This is a family secret that we hold onto. I expect the same from you."_

_Hadley nodded._

_"Wait what about Henry Jr.?"_

_"He…he is a special case", Paige told her._

Friday. Hadley woke up in a hurry. She went and took a shower. Got dressed, and waited in the kitchen. Today was the day she would gain back a portion of her life. She heard Paige and Henry get up, get ready and begin their days. Paige had gotten the kids up. Henry was the first thing Hadley saw.

"Someone is excited?"

"Mhmm", the teen witch said this with an unnatural amount of enthusiasm. Soon she saw Paige coming to the kitchen.

"Wow someone is up really early?"

"Paige she is excited."

"I see. But I wonder why?"

Hadley's face dropped. She took on this irked/sad look that made Henry and Paige laugh. As soon as Paige was able to control herself, she raised her had.

"Here you go", and with that Hadley's cellphone, iPod, and her portable game system sat on the table. Hadley's face lit up.

"Thank you!"

Paige could not help but smile at that. Hadley was not the most enthusiastic of the kids in the house. Paige had found that weird considering her powers.

_"She is supposed to filter out the trigger emotions, and is generally left with whatever else right", Paige had asked her sisters once._

_"It doesn't always happen that way. Case in point, Piper", Phoebe pointed to her older sister. Piper gave her a look. Phoebe smiled and shrugged it off._

_"Sometimes these powers allow for a surge of emotions to come about", Phoebe offered. Paige looked at her with confusion. Piper then stepped in._

_"Look at me. As soon as I got much more confident, my molecular combustion power came into fruition. I was no longer avoiding things (freezing them), I was fighting them (offensively blowing up things). Hadley might be like me. She is avoidant and quiet, although, I have heard her say some snarky remarks."_

_"Oh God, another Piper is coming", Paige joked. Piper simply gave her another look._

* * *

><p>Friday was summing up to be a good day. Hadley had gotten her first quiz back. She had gotten an A plus. There was chicken pie for lunch. It was delicious. A cute guy bumped into her. He smiled and walked off. Hadley was in happiness. Then there was the pep rally.<p>

Hadley sat in a corner with the rest of her class mates. The freshman were confined to a certain spot, as with the rest of the classes. But they were given such an out there space. She had looked for Henry Jr. and the twins, but they were nowhere in sight. So she sat there, looking at the events going around. The cheerleaders came out and danced. The football players came out. Both JV, and Varsity. The principal came out and spoke to the student body. Hadley was having a good time, until she got the text message.

Hadley slid out of the room. She went to the bathroom and made sure no one was there. She then opened her trigger and made her way to the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!", P.J. screamed. Melissa turned and saw an energy ball coming her way. She then turned into a flurry of orbs and the energy ball flew right through her. Ducking behind a nearly ruined couch, she found P.J.'s baby sisters were cowering. P.J. came in and hid with them. The youngest was crying. Melissa hugged her cousins. P.J. looked at her phone.<p>

"Where is Chris?"

"I think he is going to get our moms."

"Great the one day fuddy is not around!"

"Don't worry, he's coming."

"I heard Kat and Tam and Henry Jr. got caught up with drama at home. I wonder where Hadley is?", Melissa asked. P.J. shook her head.

"No time to worry about that."

"Right", the eldest female Halliwell looked at her cousins.

"Beam to magic school, you guys will be protected there. Can you do that?", she waited for a response. Nothing. They were then turned into bright pink burst of light, and disappeared.

"They are not familiar with magic school yet", P.J. told her. Melissa let out a heavy sigh. This was not a good time for them to have demon issues. Of course they would pop up at the beginning of the school year. When all the parents would be doing something. Phoebe was at work. Piper was at her restaurant. Paige was visiting her charges. P.J. finally decided to speak again.

"We have to do something."

"What?"

"I…I don't know."

P.J. looked as if she was about to cry. It was nothing new that the girls had come head to head with evil beings. However there was always someone stronger was always with her. Be it her mother, her aunts,, or her older cousins. Now it seemed that she had to face them alone with Melissa of course. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Melissa. Melissa was just as scared as she was but that did not stop the smile spreading across her face.

"We can do this."

Just then they heard a scream. It was one of the demons. They peeked over the couch to see a demon lying flat on his face. Another demon looked around in panic.

"Who's there?"

Suddenly a flurry of green orbs appeared and consumed him. The green orbs levitated higher until it was a few feet off the ground and dropped the demon. The orbs then flew over to the two young witches and out appeared Hadley.

"You guys okay?"

Instead of a verbal answer Hadley was assaulted by hugs from her best friends. A smile crept on her face, until she was reminded that the demons were not dead. As soon as she was able to concentrate an energy ball was flying her way. As if on cue, the flurry of bright green enveloped not only her but Melissa and P.J. as well. The energy ball flew right through them, and they hovered off into another room.

Paige was sitting with Billie when she felt the ring. Immediately she got up hugged Billie, who was not the least bit surprised. The only thing she said was

"Can I come with?"

With not so much as a word, the two powerful witches were enveloped by Paige's signature light blue orbs and they were off.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short and sweet. The next chapter is going to be fighting and all that...so...yay! Plus the big bad will be coming in...read review, critique._


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hey hey hey! Long Time no see. Anyway new chapter up. I promise to be more frequent with the updates. Anyway...I own nothing. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Where did they go?"<p>

The demon looked around; the girls had disappeared in a mass swirl of green balls of light and flew off. They looked around only to see another flurry of lights descend. Instead of three teenage girls however, there stood an adult, blonde woman. The lights flew off into another direction.

"Who the hell are you?", one of the demons asked. The blonde smiled before looking at his partner, and almost instantaneously the demon erupted into flames. The other demon watched as his comrade died a painful death. When he turned back to the blonde, she had a smile that was scary.

"I'm Billie, nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Paige orbed into her house to see Henry holding onto Kat. She was bleeding and unconscious. She also saw Tam blowing up a fireball. Henry Jr. was dazed. He had a big red spot on his shirt and it was growing bigger. A surge of anger grew inside the elder witch. As a demon was throwing another fireball at her other daughter she yelled out fireball. The fireball turned blue and with a flick of her wrist the fireball went back to the demon. He was hit in the chest and flew back, however not making contact as he disintegrated into a burst of flames. She turned to Tam. The young girl looked shaken.<p>

"Are there anymore?"

She shook her head. Paige was growing upset more and more by the minute. She focused her attention on her two hurt children, and healed them. Henry Jr. was healed in no less than a second. It took Paige almost an entire minute to heal her other daughter. She looked over her husband and other child to make sure neither were harmed. Henry was okay, Tam had a gash on her leg. It was healed immediately.

As soon as everyone was okay, she orbed them off to Magic School. She was about to make her way to the Halliwell manor when she got a call from Piper.

"What's wrong?"

"Chris is hurt I need you to orb him somewhere."

"What about you?"

"A group of demons ambushed my son. I owe them heavily."

Paige did not disagree or argue. She just called Chris and immediately he was orbed to her house. He was a mess. There was blood everywhere and he looked almost dead. Paige quickly got to work.

* * *

><p>There in front of Piper stood a group of ten demons. All smug and delusional that they would take out the eldest Charmed One. When Chris flew into her office, he warned her that demons were coming. Piper shrugged him off, saying demons come all the time, plus they never came to the restaurant. Piper made sure to charm the place in case demons thought they could get in. Chris then flew off again, going to find his aunt Paige. However Piper was surprised to see Chris bloody and hurt. He had dropped into her office again, and warned his mom about the group coming. Piper went outside to her restaurant and saw that no one was there. Then she realized that the spell must have been broken. That is when she made the call to her sister. Just as she did, they all teleported into her restaurant. This was going to be messy. Good, Piper did not understand anything but.<p>

"Bring it you bunch of pathetic sons of bitches."

* * *

><p>Phoebe was pissed. Her daughters were attacked. All three of them. P.J. could fend for herself, but her two younger ones were near defenseless. When she saw three teen girls, Melinda, P.J., and Hadley orb into her office, she first noticed the overwhelming sense of fear. When she asked what was wrong, P.J. scrambled to tell them what had happened. Phoebe got to energy ball coming toward the youngest. Without so much as another word, Phoebe took Hadley's hand and forced Hadley to orb them.<p>

It was weird, Hadley felt Phoebe connecting with her in some way. It was as if she was controlling the young witch and willing her to do what she wanted. They found themselves at a restaurant. On one side was a group of demons, on the other was Piper. Flurry of fireballs, energyballs, electricity was flying at the witch. However none seemed to connect with her. Instead her hands were moving intricately, as Piper was deflecting shots taken at her from left and right. One demon sent two energyballs her way. Not new to this trick Piper froze the first one, and the second one collided with it. A small explosion erupted, and Piper froze the wave midair. With her other had she froze the group of demons. All ten were standing there, frozen in shock.

"Time to finish this."

With great concentration and force, Piper pushed her hands forward allowing for an eruption to happen. The previously frozen wave was pushed back at the demons. In a matter of seconds they were all destroyed. The teen girls watched in amazement at Piper's prowess.

"Piper are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Other than your frustrations…"

"Chris is with Paige getting healed. He took a beating. Decided to return the favor."

Piper wiped her hands, as if there was some gross goo on her hands. Phoebe looked around the room, scanning for any demons. Nothing.

"We need to get to Paige and see if Chris is okay", Phoebe then tapped into Hadley's powers and they were off, with Piper this time.

* * *

><p>As they came down from the magical green flurry, Paige was sending off both Wyatt and Chris. Chris seemed better, but obviously shaken.<p>

"Paige"

The whitelighter witch turned around and saw the group of women. She noticed the three teen girls with her sisters.

"What the high heaven and hell is going on here?"

"Demons", P.J. answered without thinking. Phoebe gave her daughter a seething glare.

"Yes we got that. Why are you guys not in school?"

"Why did I have to heal over half the children in this family?"

"Why are demons now showing up?"

P.J. cowered back, she did not like the sudden emotional rush coming from her relatives. When Phoebe sensed this herself, she magically calmed down the rest of the group.

"Stop it Phoebe", Piper said, however she was way to calm to mean it.

"P.J. can't handle it."

The eldest stopped resisting, knowing that the young girl may have been a natural empathy, but was still not used to the shocking effect of her powers.

Paige turned to the three young girls. Melinda was calm now, but it was undeniable that she was nervous. P.J. seemed immune to her mother's emotional manipulation. She was shaking slightly, only slightly. Hadley was the surprise. This was her first demon encounter, and she seemed strong, of course she would be shaken later, but at that moment she stood firm. Paige smiled a little. She then waved her hand and said magic school. All three girls were off in the blue orbs.

"Well this is interesting", Paige said. She went and started picking up objects thrown around the room form the altercation. Piper and Phoebe decide to help her out.

"Yeah, obviously these demons were sent after us, but why include our kids?", Piper asked. Too many years in the witch's game made her wise to when someone was plotting against them. She went to get the broom and started sweeping up broken glass here and there. As she was doing this, Phoebe was picking up burnt objects around the house and putting them in a trash bag she got from Paige. She then came across a cell phone. It looked like Henry Jr. As soon as she touched it she got a premonition.

_It was of the past. The kids were at school, Henry Jr. was looking forward to the pep rally that was happening in just a few minutes. His sisters come toward him and punch him in the arm playfully. They are talking. Then out of the blue Henry Jr. gets a premonition. Something is wrong. As soon as he does this he tells the girls what happened. Their faces fall; Kat takes out her cellphone and text someone. Tam does the same. They immediately go to the respective bathrooms and orb out. To the Halliwell manor. There Phoebe's two youngest are scared in a corner. Melinda and P.J. show up. The two youngest warn the girls that this is a trap. And behind them a demon appears._

Phoebe comes out of her daze. Piper and Paige are standing in front of her, both wearing the same worried expression on their faces.

"Premonition?"

"It was from the past?" Phoebe gives Paige Henry Jr.'s phone.

"Someone sent Henry Jr. a false premonition. I think they kidnapped my girls as a trap."

"So someone is after us?" Paige tried to steer the conversation away from where it was headed. Phoebe's anger and fear were fighting to surface.

"No doubt about that", Piper tried to reassure her once baby sister.

"Right now we need to worry about the kids. They are all at magic school, so they are safe."

"We should go talk to them", Paige offered. Phoebe really needed to be with her children at that moment.

"We should", and with that they were off.

* * *

><p><em>AN: See...well I had a major problem with describing their powers. I tried to make sure they all were badass in this, but I think I failed on Phoebe. Also I will be bringing Billie back...I liked Billie...anyway this chapter was an ode to how awesome the Charmed ones could be...so read review, critique, enjoy._


End file.
